These Kids Are Gay
by gaybaconprincess
Summary: I do oneshots on my tumblr and I decided to compile them all here. There will be fluff, and angst, and smut, but mostly fluff. Rated M for the one smut that is in here. Various characters and I couldn't fit them all into four character selections, sorry.
1. Hair Like The Sun

[I do not own Teen Titans or any characters mentioned in this story. sO. If you don't know, I take oneshot requests on my tumblr, and I've decided to compile all the oneshots I've done so far and put them into a little book of oneshots on here. Even though they're oneshots, I'd still like feedback on them. Also, if you want, you should come on by and drop some KydFlash or some Kyd Wykkyd in general in my inbox. I only have two Kyd Wykkyd stories in here and one of them is smut. Which I do love writing, but still. This one is BBJer so, have this.]

On the grey couch of Titans Tower, a boy with hair like the sun sat and endured the silence, filling up all the empty spaces of the living area with the _scritch, scratch_ of his charcoal against smooth paper. His lime eyes flickered in between where his hand was and where he wanted it to be as he formed shapes and lines on the paper, disregarding the pain in his back that was forming from hunching over the sketchpad for so long.

Jericho always despised the silence. He hated the ringing in his ears that came from the absence of noise, he hated the thoughts that snuck into his head like burglars to steal his precious joy, he hated the paranoia and the anxiousness that pumped through his blood - perhaps that explained his choice in company. The quietest person he ever really hung out with was Raven, and even she filled up the silence with her mean comments and stale laughter.

Jericho was lost in his own world, a place he often loved staying when he felt he was all alone in the tower.

Jericho was lost in his own world, and he didn't even think to suspect the green mass that was snaking its way toward him.

Beast Boy coiled his way toward the fluffy tuft of blonde hair that just barely stuck over the edge of the couch, slipping and sliding in his snake form before he appeared behind his deep seeded crush of a few months in his human form again, smirking with a shit eating grin.

Jericho was too wrapped up in the art before him that he would've screamed like a girl - had he have been able to - when suddenly he was laying longways on the couch with Garfield hovering over him, having tackled the poor boy - nearly giving Jericho a heart attack in the process. Jericho's poor, sweet sketchbook lay on the ground, but he didn't have any time to react to any of this before Beast Boy's fingers were digging into his torso and sending him into shockwaves of silent laughter.

Jericho's back arched on the couch as he tried to squirm away from the tickling fingers, only resulting in even harder silent laughter that continued to chase away the oxygen in his lungs. If Jericho had even been able to open his eyes to Beast Boy, he would've seen the lovesick, dreamy look on his face as he stared down and memorized the beautiful smile spread across Jericho's features. A faint blush spreading in a line across his cheeks and nose and leaving a flush on the tips of Jericho's ears, eyes squinted shut from the effort to stop laughing, a beautiful, dazzling smile that stretched cheek to cheek and tilted his ears upwards the smallest bit. Beast Boy's favorite part of the emotion was Jericho's small, soft lips. They were stretched in a small, shy smile - almost innocent and child like, and Garfield fought against pressing his own lips to them every single time Jericho dared to smile the tiniest bit. Of course, Beast Boy's own insecurities stopped him short every time he thought about it.

"Beast-Man wins!" Beast Boy said in his childish, voice cracking way of talking as he giggled maniacally into the crook of Jericho's neck, letting up on the tickling for just a moment.

Jericho panted beneath the green boy as he staggered for his breath, completely limp beneath Beast Boy as he played with his short green hair like an afterthought, entirely unaware to how hard Garfield was blushing from his hidden spot in Jericho's neck at the feeling of Jericho's soft fingers brushing curves and grooves into his hair.

Jericho finally caught his breath, half sighing and half airily chuckling when Garfield nuzzled into his neck and tickled him accidentally with his hair.

Beast Boy had discovered a very long time ago that the very best thing about having a crush on Jericho was that when you just pounced on him or pet his hair and asked to cuddle he was completely oblivious. Jericho was just such a naturally physically affectionate and nice person that he immediately launched into any chance at all to cuddle with his 'friends' - leaving him completely oblivious to just how badly the green boy on top of him was crushing.

Jericho opened his neon eyes tiredly, nearly purring at the warm feeling of Beast Boy's soft breathing against his neck. Jericho noted to himself that Beast Boy was awfully warm, and for just a moment he had to force himself awake so that he wouldn't fall asleep in such a compromising position without permission. Finally, Jericho's eyes were wide and awake when he spotted where his sketchpad lying sadly on the floor.

Jericho shot up like a bolt, planning to run past Beast Boy when he wasn't aware, only for Beast Boy to be very much aware and to clamp his arms around Jericho's waist in a death grip so that he couldn't go anywhere. From where Jericho had gotten to to how Beast Boy had caught him, Jericho now struggled to get away from where Beast Boy was now hugging him in his lap.

Beast Boy once again dug his tickling fingers into Jericho's vulnerable sides, Jericho biting his lips hard so that he'd stop smiling, his tactic completely ineffective and somehow making him look even cuter to Beast Boy. He struggled and kicked and punched playfully at Beast Boy's arms, only to fall limply and laugh even harder into Beast Boy's shoulder as he turned around in his position.

Finally, Beast Boy relented, Jericho sighing and attempting to catch his breath from where he was wrapped tightly in Garfield's arms. Beast Boy took this moment to bury his face in Jericho's yellow curls, letting the smell of honey and a long gone Woodstock Festival envelop him and hold him safe.

"…God, I really am so in love with you…" Beast Boy said mistakenly, not meaning for the words to just tumble out of his mouth the way they did.

Beast Boy froze rigidly in place as Jericho slowly sat up, looking up at the green boy with wide, innocent eyes and a curious tilt of his head. Beast Boy couldn't even bring himself to look straight at Jericho, too busy screaming at himself on the inside and trying not to pass out.

Jericho started giggling. Jericho started giggling that little silent, snickery giggle Beast Boy adored before he shot himself forward and wrapped his arms around Beast Boy's neck in a hug, pressing a soft, excited kiss to Beast Boy's cheek in the process.

Jericho pulled back to look at Beast Boy, a smile adorning his face that was wider and brighter than Garfield had ever seen.

Jericho simply rose up one finger, then four, then three.

"…Yeah…Yeah! Yeah, I-I…I-I love you too!" Beast Boy stuttered at Jericho's much less embarrassing confession, getting another giggled and a beautiful smile out of Jericho before the blonde buried himself into the green boy's neck, smiling so hard that it hurt.

[Geez, what nerds. Read and Review please!]


	2. Monster

[I do not own Teen Titans or any characters mentioned in this story. More BBJer. Wow.]

The Teen Titans were…shaken, to say the least.

What were you supposed to do when your long time enemy show up at your doorstep, acting as if he were a normal citizen, and alerting you all that the precious baby of your group is actually _his_ precious baby, and that the precious baby's boyfriend is in deep shit he's ever been in in his life.

Once Slade Wilson left Titans Tower, every teen inside was frozen and whispering amongst each other. Especially Beast Boy.

Beast Boy was rigid in place, staring blankly at the spot Deathstroke one stood and attempting to just sort this all out in his slow working mind.

Jericho, tiny, precious, god like, beautiful, angelic, Jericho, was the son of a man that had killed millions without second thought and attempted to kill Beast Boy's best friends. Not only that, but Slade had made sure to assure everyone that Jericho was not working with him, so Beast Boy simply didn't know how to feel. He was terrified because of the pure fact that he was in love with Deathstroke's son, and he now knew that if Jericho wanted to he could wave his hand and have Beast Boy assassinated. He was angry because Jericho hadn't told him sooner, hadn't even thought to mention that his father was the person who'd murdered Beast Boy's last lover. He was relieved that Slade was gone, at the least, and that he now knew that Slade was more than just a monster, he was a man too, a man that had family and did have a conceivable weakness to bring him down.

But more than anything in the world Beast Boy was concerned with Joey, and the small sniffles that escaped his smaller boyfriend, who looked like he was attempting to curl in on himself and go into a full blown seizure.

As Beast Boy reached his arm out to touch Jericho's shoulder, Jericho whipped around to look at him with a dangerous expression.

"…J-Jericho? Joey…?" Beast Boy whimpered before Jericho bolted out of the room and to god knows where.

Beast Boy followed without a second thought, bursting through the doors to the main hallways and toward the padding footsteps that he was sure belonged to the lightweight boy that had fled.

Beast Boy chased after Jericho, so wrapped up in his thoughts that he didn't think to transform so he could catch up. When he heard the distant sound of a body crumpling to the ground, he sped up and finally caught up to the blonde, who was curled up in a ball on the ground and crying his eyes out.

"Jericho…" Beast Boy tried again, getting another hateful glare in response.

Jericho held the glare for maybe three seconds before he broke down into crying into his knees again.

Beast Boy came forward, wrapped Joseph up in a warm embrace and letting him cry.

"Please, talk to me." The green boy begged.

Jericho wiped his eyes on his sleeves, not look up as he signed a few words that made Garfield feel sick.

 _Monster. I'm a monster, just like him. I should've known you wouldn't love me for long._

"No. No, no, no, no, no. You're not like him, not at all Joey. Joey- I-…" Beast Boy attempted. Finally he glared as he grabbed Jericho by the shoulder and made the boy meet his emerald gaze.

"You listen to me Joseph Wilson. I know you, you're nothing like Slade. You're fun, wise, beautiful, amazing- you're so much more than your genetics. How could you ever think I would stop loving you? Sure, having Slade enter the mix is a little more complicated, but it's worth it. You're worth everything." Beast Boy lectured, trying to force his love into Jericho's heart with his gaze and powerful tone. It was the same tone he'd used when he first met Jericho, when he was so worried about the others that he nearly kicked himself for dismissing the astral blonde that he worked with - and look where they were now.

Jericho stared up at Garfield in awe, letting just a few more dry tears leave his eyes before he sighed out his troubles and woes and melted into Beast Boy's embrace.

 _I'm sorry_ , he signed, not looking up from his place against Beast Boy's chest, _I was being stupid._

"No, you were right to be afraid. I shouldn't have just frozen like that." Beast Boy said with a chuckle.

Jericho wrapped his arms around the green boy's waist, determined never to let go.

[This is so fluffy. So, so fluffy. Read and Review?]


	3. Everyone's Favorite Idiot

[I do not own Teen Titans or any characters mentioned in this story. There's a lot of BBJer in this. Whoops. Have this.]

Beast Boy hung his head sadly outside of a grey door with a plate on the top that said 'JERICHO' in big, bolded letters. Even the name made him feel guilty now. What was he thinking? How on Earth could he have thought that Jericho would take a joke like that lightly?

One of the main reasons that Jericho hung out with Beast Boy so much was because of their differences. Being mute, Jericho was forced to think out every single word before it left his hands, but Gar was different. Beast Boy would just blurt out every crack and joke that came to mind exactly when it did, but he'd never gone as far as to start making jokes about Jericho being mute.

A sad, half attempted knock sounded through the door and waved over to where Jericho was sitting on his bed, glaring angrily at nothing and gripping the neck of his guitar so hard it might actually break.

Another knock sounded, this one more adequate, and Jericho continued to ignore it. He really didn't feel like accidentally blowing up on someone today because Beast Boy decided to be more of an idiot than usual.

"…Jer? Jeri….I-I- um-"

Jericho especially didn't want to talk to that moronic, half witted, stuttering green bean excuse for a so called superhero.

Jericho's next action confused himself, but he was too busy burning holes into the wall with his eyes to think about it to0 hard. He angrily threw his fist down on the button that opened his door with a swish, nearly breaking it in the process.

Beast Boy stood there for a moment, his fist still raised in a knocking position. When he realized Jericho was not going to acknowledge his presence any time soon, he carefully made his way to sit on the floor next to Jericho's bed. There was a long silence between them, an uncomfortable, suffocating kind that pressed down on Beast Boy like a growing weight.

"…Joey, I…I-I'm so sorry, I didn't think-"

But Beast Boy was quickly shut down by a furiously glaring and signing Jericho, who was moving his hands violently enough to distract him from the urge to slap Beast Boy across the face.

 _That's exactly it you imbecile! You never think, ever! You just throw things out of your mouth simply because you can and you hurt people without thinking, expecting them to immediately forgive you just because you're a superhero, or because you're a teenager! That's not how it works!_

Beast Boy's shoulders slumped, sitting down obediently as Jericho lectured him and signed angrily. Beast Boy would never hurt Jericho, not purposely, so he sat and let Jericho sign whatever he needed to.

 _My whole life I've woken up crying because I can't make any noise! If I'm ever kidnapped or stolen, all I'll be able to do is helplessly make choking sounds and pray that someone cares enough to look for me! Do you think it's funny to make fun of something that haunts someone day and night, a constant reminder of their past? It's not!_

Jericho was in full fledged tears now. Droplets running angrily down his soft cheeks as his eyes steadily grew redder and angrier. By the time Jericho had signed his last sentence, his hands were shaking and he had to resign some words out of incoherency.

 _It's hateful and hurtful and- and I hate you!_ The blonde signed finally, hiccuping now as he saw quite a few tears prick Beast Boy's eyes as well.

Jericho didn't understand, this was supposed to make him feel better. Wasn't it? That's how it worked here in the city, people would make others feel bad to make themselves feel better. But Jericho didn't feel better, he felt like an asshole. Beast Boy sniffled some, standing up to walk out of the room and leave Jericho be as he wanted.

Jericho threw away his pride for once and wrapped his arms around Beast Boy from behind, still letting hot tears soak into the boy's back. Beast Boy turned around some, not even looking at Jericho as he buried his face into his hair.

"…I'm so, so sorry. I would never hurt you on purpose. You're right, I'm insensitive and terrible sometimes, and I need to stop."

"…Just please…please, please, d-don't hate me." Beast Boy said brokenly into Jericho's hair. Jericho smiled sadly and hugged Beast Boy tighter before he reached up on the tips of his toes and kissed the green boy on his cheek.

 _You're an idiot, you really are. But I couldn't ever really hate you. You're my idiot. Jericho signed with a smile._

[Read and Review?]


	4. Jericho Harassment

[I do not own Teen Titans or any characters mentioned in this fic. Jericho suffers. Jericho suffers so much for his friends. They all just pass him around like a ragdoll cat and take turns fawning over him. He didn't ask for this. Leave him alone. Anonymous said: _Jeri has the cutest smile so everyone always pokes his sides. You may not hear his laugh but it's still adorable.]_

Jericho stood unsuspectingly in front of Raven, going about his day as he usually did. He'd been spending the week in Titans Tower along with Herald so that the two could help Robin with a villain who had alluded them efficiently as of late. Jericho loved it, he got to talk to Raven any time he wanted now, and out of all the Titans, he definitely got along with her the best.

Slowly, an orange, red, and purple mass crept up behind him with a large, excited smile on her face.

Starfire had become _especially_ fond of Jericho.

When Jericho had first arrived at the tower, Starfire was immediately enamored with his hair, and one night Starfire felt overjoyed at the fact that Jericho spent nearly the entire time braiding her hair and placing flowers in it.

The alien girl floated up behind him as he listened intently to what Raven was speaking to him about, Raven not even flinching as she saw Starfire loom over Jericho from behind. Starfire let out a quiet giggle as she held up three fingers. Raven held up two in response with an amused smile, confusing Jericho for a moment. One the count of one, Starfire attacked Jericho's sides and hugged him tightly, lifting his short body in the air with her natural height.

"Friend Jericho, you are most adorable!" Starfire giggled and squealed as she tickled smiles out of her lovely friend. Jericho kicked and wiggled to get out of her grasp to no prevail, resigning himself to letting out silent giggles and squeals of his own as Starfire hugged him tight as if he were a puppy dog.

"Oh, hey! C'mon, c'mon!" Herald said loudly as he ripped Jericho from Starfire's grasp and held him bridal style, letting the poor boy finally catch his breath.

"Ladies, ladies! Step away from the mute, please. We have a category four harassment of a baby titan!" Herald said as if he were a police officer, promptly getting smacked in the face by an indignant Jericho, who was _very_ against being called the 'baby titan', as most had taken to calling him.

"Oh, so the _baby_ has some bite?" Herald said cockily, grinning at Jericho's pouting face from where he was still in Herald's arms.

"Guess you haven't been harassed enough!" Herald laughed as he too started to attack Jericho's sides. It wasn't _his_ fault that Jericho was so cute when he laughed.

[VERY short. Read and Review.]


	5. Sleepy

[I do not own Teen Titans or any characters mentioned in this story. Anonymous said: _Jericho is sleeping on the couch when BB is dared to wake him up by KF and Speedy. BB awkwardly tries to get him up but Jeri is a deep sleeper. So then BB pokes Jeri and the cutest expression Jer ever made is revealed when he wakes up._ Fluff? Fluff.]

Speedy snuck behind the counter, holding his hand to his mouth as if he were speaking through a walkie-talkie.

"Roger, this is Better Bird, over." Speedy said childishly, hiding behind the counter but peeking his head up just enough to see the gray couch.

"Better Bird, this is Speedster Alpha, over." Kid Flash responded from the other side of the room where he was also hidden.

"What…are you doing?" Beast Boy asked lamely.

The two redheads stood up hurriedly, attempting not to lose all of their dignity.

"Definitely not harassing Jericho, if that's what you're thinking." Speedy said with a nervous grin.

"Nope, nope. Definitely not." Kid Flash agreed with an equally cheesy smile.

Suddenly, Kid Flash sparked an idea, and he grinned like the devil.

"Dare you to go wake him up!" Kid Flash said in a whisper, trying not to wake the blonde just yet.

"…Why…?"

Kid Flash rolled his eyes and groaned like it was the obvious thing in the world.

"Well, come on BB! He can't _always_ be the perfect angel everyone thinks he is! Maybe his one weak point is when he's tired, and he's secretly super evil and angry when he wakes up!" Kid Flash said as if he were a scientist, getting a yawn out of Beast Boy as he slumped toward the grey couch muttering a nonchalant 'whatever you say'.

Beast Boy circled around the front of the couch, where Jericho was curled up in a ball under a not so warm looking blanket and sleeping peacefully. The green boy almost didn't want to wake him - almost.

Beast Boy nonchalantly poked Jericho's cheek, then he shook the boy's shoulder, but nothing worked. Turns out sleeping on rocks for half of your life made you an extremely deep sleeper.

Kid Flash and Speedy were right behind Beast Boy in an instant, watching him carry out his extremely important dare.

The green boy shrugged again and tugged down on a shiny golden lock of bangs on Jericho's head. Not enough to really hurt, but just enough to wake him up.

Jericho sat up with a stretch and cracked his back, wiping some drool away before he sleepily looked up at Beast Boy, tilting his head in question. His sunshiney hair was splayed everywhere, giving him a bedhead look, and his rock shirt hung of his pale, frail shoulders carelessly. He had a sleepy but ready smile on his face, waiting for an explanation, but none would come.

"…holy shit." Kid Flash whispered. Speedy was equally in awe, finding this _very_ unfair. _He_ was supposed to be the pretty titan, not a mountaineer with daddy issues.

"…oh no." Beast Boy whispered in awe to himself as he felt his heart rate speed up and his legs wobble.

Speedy and Kid Flash burst into laughter at Beast Boy's discovery, and Jericho was left still confused as ever before he slumped back down into his blanket and fell back asleep.

[Kid Flash and Speedy most definitely use those lame codenames, you'll never convince me otherwise. Read and Review?]


	6. Just A Kid

[I do not own Teen Titans or any characters mentioned in this story. I combined four prompts in one for this one. Anonymous said: _Gizmo thinks Jericho is a girl and tells Kyd he wants to have a sister again (because Jinx left)._ I really like the idea of Gizmo looking up to Kyd in a quiet, respecting way, since he's the most intimidating of the HIVE, and, surprisingly, the most responsible in a lot of ways.]

Gizmo had first brought it up to Kyd when the two were sitting alone in Kyd's living room of his apartment.

Kyd didn't easily let people in, and especially not the HIVE, but Gizmo was different.

Kyd always felt like a kind of parental figure to Gizmo. Gizmo was, after all, just a child. He'd been ripped and cheated out of his childhood, so whenever Kyd was able he allowed Gizmo to come visit his apartment and just do normal ten year old things, to at least pretend to be a normal ten year old.

Kyd also felt special when Gizmo opened up to him. Since the kid was constantly surrounded by teenage villains, he built up walls to protect himself. There were quite a few times where Gizmo would slip up, and he'd accidentally call Kyd 'brother' or 'dad', and while it would weird out most teenagers, Kyd was alright with it, knowing how much Gizmo probably missed his real family.

Right now, Gizmo was playing a violent game Kyd had helped him steal that had just released, and Kyd was halfway watching over him and halfway re-reading a favorite book of his, his feet propped up on the coffee table. It was silent, but it was a comfortable silence. Gizmo knew Kyd's habits better than most, and he knew that Kyd wasn't angry or upset, he just didn't have a lot to say, and so he didn't say anything most of the time. That made a lot more sense to Gizmo than just blurting things that you know you'll regret like most teenagers did.

Gizmo held a lot of respect for Kyd, and in his opinion the dark teen was by far the smartest and strongest on their whole team.

Suddenly, the loud crashing noises that came with the video game halted in silence as Gizmo paused it and look down at the ground for a moment, pondering something serious. Kyd immediately looked up from his book to worry about Gizmo, whatever could distract him from a video game had to be big.

"…You're gonna marry Jericho one day, right?" Gizmo asked with a sad face as he tried to look menacing. Kyd raised an eyebrow, but gave a curt and confused nod anyway.

"…Good. She's a nice girl…I want a sister again." Gizmo said before he pressed play on his game again.

Kyd smiled, not correcting Gizmo. Gizmo was completely convinced that Jericho was a girl, what with his feminine looks and his frilly attire, and Jericho just let it be. He too knew that Gizmo was in dire need of a real family, and whenever Kyd tried to tell Gizmo Jericho's actual gender, Jericho brushed it off and was happy to play the role of a sister or mother or whatever it is Gizmo needed at the time. There were many nights when Kyd would wake up to a cold bed, and he'd go into his living room to see Jericho cradling Gizmo after a nightmare, shushing him and assuring him that he was alright.

Kyd was definitely going to marry Jericho someday, and Gizmo was going to get the family he deserved.

[Also kinda short, whoops. Read and Review?]


	7. Fit In

[I do not own Teen Titans or any characters mentioned in this story. If you squint, this is Jerbin. If you don't, then...Robin just really loves giving honoraries anxiety. Anonymous said: _Robin is training the honoraries and he asked for an example partner to demonstrate hand to hand combat. Herald pushes Jericho forward because Jeri is secretly a pacifist with a black belt._ This was actually really fun to write.]

It was Jericho's first day training as an official Teen Titan, and he was nervous to say the least. Sure, he could possess people, but what was that compared to being able to fly or become a humanoid torch? What if everyone saw him as weak, and kicked him out of the Titans?

The Honorary Titans were all gathered in a circle in the combat training room of the Teen Titans Tower, all encircling their leader, Robin. His plan was to go over basic maneuvers for today, since most of the honoraries hadn't had real training like he did.

"Alright, don't be shy. We're all gonna get bumps and bruises today, who wants to spar with me first as a demonstration?" Robin asked kindly with a smile, trying his hardest to make the first day as painless as possible.

Suddenly Jericho was launched toward Robin, nearly knocking him over before the blonde whipped around to glare at Herald's shit eating grin from shoving him forward.

"Oh, uh, Jericho! Um…" Robin began before getting close to Jericho and holding a hand up to his mouth so that the others couldn't see what he was saying.

"Are you sure about this? I mean with your uh, height and-"

Robin never got to finish his sentence. Jericho was filled with a new sense of anger and pride, being edged on for being called short. Jericho was called many things in his day to day life, but he was completely convinced that he was _not_ short, he was just vertically challenged. Besides, he only looked so short because every Teen Titan was unnaturally tall due to their powers.

Jericho had gripped onto the hand that Robin had over his mouth and yanked the poor leader around, holding his hand painfully behind his back and cracking his shoulder some, and holding one of his feet behind him so that he couldn't move. Robin yelled in surprise for just a moment before Jericho released him, letting the bird land on his face painfully.

 _You were saying?_ Jericho signed with the smuggest, largest grin Robin had ever seen on him. It looked…nice. Robin liked that look on Jericho.

Robin also wanted to punch Jericho hard enough to knock it off. He wasn't about to admit defeat to an androgynous pygmy who was barely tall enough to be called a teenager and whose outfit consisted of a man-dress tunic.

Robin looked up and he saw how every single Titan in the room was completely in awe, staring flabbergasted at the tiny little mountain boy who'd just taken down their courageous leader.

"A-Alright, alright. That wasn't exactly fair, I didn't know you were swinging already. This time, on the count of three." Robin said, getting just close enough to Jericho and raising his fists in a boxing like position.

This time, Robin swung at Jericho first. Jericho dodged the teen wonder's fist and caught him by his forearm, swinging him around in a circle and using Robin's weight against him before he slung Robin three feet away.

Robin stood up with a grunt and a twirl of his arm and shoulder, wincing at the pain growing there. Robin tried not to growl at the smug smirk on Jericho's features, the boy standing politely in the same position as before.

At this point, Robin was actually starting to have some fun. It wasn't just anybody that could outmatch Batman's prodigy, and Robin was about to finally get a real training session.

 _Alright,_ he thought to himself, _new tactic._

This time Robin charged head on toward Jericho, and Jericho ducked before slinging him so that he landed on his back with a loud _crack_! that was drowned out by the cheering of other Titans.

By the time Jericho and Robin were too exhausted to fight anymore, Robin had been tossed sideways, upside down, and backwards bent on the floor, his sweat rolling into his eyes at some points and his excited grin never leaving his face even once. Jericho had definitely won at thirty nine to zero, but Robin had never felt happier to finally have someone good enough to spar him.

"Jericho…" Robin panted in all his sweatiness.

"…wins, for today." Robin finished.

Jericho whipped around when he saw everyone cheering him on, especially Pantha and Herald. Jericho smiled wide and joyously.

Jericho finally fit in somewhere.

[Short n sweet. Read and Review please!]


	8. In All My Dreams I Drown

[I do not own Teen Titans or any characters mentioned in this story. Anonymous said: _Jericho has a nightmare. Punk comforts him. THE FLUFF AND ANGSTING!_ This is,,,,more angst than fluff. Sorry. The song mentioned in this is In All My Dreams I Drown from the musical The Devil's Carnival.]

Jericho sat straight up in a messy bed, breathing heavy like he'd been running from something. Dry tears pricked his eyes and his muscles were all clenched as he tried to remember where he was.

"Baby? What happened?" Came the worried tone of Thomas, who was soothingly rubbing his hand up and down Jericho's arm, trying to pull him back to reality.

Punk was worried, really, really worried. He barely ever used that type of tone with Jericho, Jericho just wasn't someone you would fret over a lot, he could take care of himself.

Jericho raised his hands to sign, but his fingers moved against him and his body just wouldn't stop shaking.

The rocker sighed and put his hands on top of Jericho's enveloping them and laying them down on the bed before he pushed Jericho down on the bed as well by his shoulders.

Jericho had been doing this a lot now, he'd been sneaking out of the tower to spend nights with a sin incarnate rockstar villain. The funny thing was, he'd never felt more safe and secure and wanted than when he was with Punk Rocket. At least tonight he was able to get to sleep at all, most nights Jericho just didn't rest until his body forced him by blacking out.

Punk laid down next to Jericho, Jericho as a natural reaction laying his head and hands on Punk's chest as the rocker embraced him and rubbed up and down his back soothingly.

"You're alright, you're okay, I promise. It was just a bad dream, doll." Punk said in as soothing a voice he could muster. Jericho actually liked the scratchy roughness of his voice though, it reminded him that Punk was real, that he was here and that Jericho wasn't with his father.

"…Do you wanna talk about it? Love?" Punk asked, wanting so badly to help Jericho.

Jericho just bitterly swayed his head no before burying his face deeper into Punk's chest, keeping his eyes open vacantly. After a long moment of silence, Punk sighed and shook his head.

"You need to sleep, love. It's not healthy for you to stay up like this." Punk chided. Jericho resisted the urge to snap up and sign oh right, because you're the pinnacle of a healthy mental state, but he caught himself as he realized just how exhausted he was and how it was affecting his state of mind. He knew what would happen if he fell asleep, the same old dream.

A few months ago, Star Labs called him in to test a prototype of an invention they'd built. It was innovative, it was a breakthrough in technology. Star Labs had gifted Jericho once again with his voice. Jericho could sing, Jericho could speak, Jericho could laugh and yell. He barely did so, of course. Jericho had just gotten so used to signing that he only ever used his voice when he did so subconsciously, when he was laughing without thinking and such. He did use his voice around people very close to him, but only on special occasions.

Ever since the surgery they used to insert the device into his throat, Jericho couldn't stop thinking about his father, about how he'd lost his voice in the first place. Every damn night he'd have the same dream.

He was sitting on a huge ship, but it wasn't near pleasant. It felt like a ghost ship, and every room he entered he could hear his mother and his father screaming down at him. When he'd finally make it outside, the ocean would scream and gnash and crash together, nearly tipping the boat over. Jericho never woke from his dreams pleasantly, he drowned in every single one.

Jericho closed his eyes for a moment, wrapping his arms around Punk and cuddling closer to him, getting lost in the warmth that surrounded him. This warmth was nothing like the chilling freeze of the ocean in his dreams.

"…Sing…for me?" Jericho said slowly in a struggling whisper. He still had a hard time remembering how to mouth certain words and how to move his tongue to form them, but he usually managed with little difficulty.

Punk seemed to be lost in thought as well, pulling himself out as he began to sing in his deep, treacherous, sinfully beautiful voice.

"Now hush love, here's your gown. There's the bed, lanterns down…" He sang in his mid pitched voice, Jericho not being able to help but join him.

"But I don't want to go to sleep, in all my dreams I drown." Jericho sang in chorus with Punk, singing the next few lines all by himself.

"The captain howled, heave ho, heave ho - and tied me up with sheets."

"A storm is brewing in the south," They sang together, Jericho cutting out on the next line.

"It's time you go to sleep." Punk sang again.

"His berth, it rocks, heave ho, heave ho. The ocean gnashed and moaned. Like Jonah we'll be swallowed whole, and spat back teeth and bones." They sang together, Jericho slowly tensing up more and more as if he were afraid an ocean really would appear around him.

"He said, now hush love, here's your gown. There's the bed, lanterns down. But I don't want to go to sleep," They sang together again.

"In all my dreams I drown." Joseph sang brokenly. Before the next few lines, he crawled upwards so that he could sing in a whisper in Punk's ear.

"Captain, captain, I will do your chores. I will warm your cot at night, and mop your cabin floors. Scold me, hold me, I'll be yours to keep. The only thing I beg of you," Jericho sang softly, nearly lulling Punk to sleep before Jericho rested his forehead on Punk's and looked him sadly in the eye.

"Don't make me go to sleep." He sang.

"The sky, it flashed, heave ho, heave ho. His pillow toed the brink. The curtains ran between my legs, as we began to sink. I closed my eyes, heave ho, heave ho, as the ship was rent and felled," They sang together, Jericho slowly getting sleepier and sleepier. He sang the next line himself, with a voice full of fear and anguish.

"Eddie's in the water, headed to the mouth of hell."

"Hush now, hush love, here's your gown. There's the bed, lanterns down." Punk sang, attempting to calm Jericho, who was nearing sleep again anyway.

"I'm begging you, please wake me up," Jericho sang in a half snore half whisper, his mind floating off, his senses dulling. Punk just barely heard his next line.

"In all my dreams I…"

Jericho fell asleep.

[This is such a weird pairing. I have no idea how it started but it's just there now I guess. Read and Review please!]


	9. Therapeutic

[Okay but Jericho just naturally calming everyone down is my shit. Anonymous said: _Hot Spot uses Jericho as a hug pillow to calm down. Jeri is therapeutic._ Jericho just loves cuddles all the time platonic or not. Decide to ruffle his hair while you're on the couch? Welp, looks like you've got a cuddle buddy for the next half hour.]

Hot Spot was, well, flaming. In multiple senses.

He tried really hard to explain to Robin exactly _why_ putting him on a team with Kid Flash would be a bad idea, but did he listen? Of course not. The redhead did nothing but annoy him. He was hyper, annoying, loud, obnoxious. Hot Spot missed India. With its gentle bustle and its crowded streets and its quiet nights, he missed working alone sometimes.

And then Hot Spot would remember everything he had here. If Hot Spot just up and left, who would help Herald in his moments of weakness when he was having breakdowns because he'd never been a leader before? Who would make sure Kole and Kid Flash didn't drive Argent completely insane? Who would make sure Argent didn't corrupt Jericho with her gothness?

Jericho.

Hot Spot rushed over to Jericho's room, pounding angrily on the door.

Hot Spot and the rest of the team almost always went to Jericho with their problems. He definitely wasn't a great problem _solver_ , but he was a wonderful mediator and cuddling him was near therapeutic. Jericho was also the kind of person who didn't care about whether or not the cuddling was platonic or romantic; he just loved being close to people and knowing that he was helping them and that they enjoyed cuddling him. Jericho, above everything, just loved his friends with all his heart and just always wanted them to be happy.

Jericho's door finally opened with a swish sound, and Izzy didn't even take the time to look at his reaction before he stormed passed Jericho and was pacing around the boy's room.

Hot Spot's temper was only momentarily released when he smiled a bit at Jericho's room. Herald was right, _everything_ about Jericho was small and adorable.

Despite their rooms being the same shape and size, being in Jericho's felt immensely smaller, and his room was much messier than his - in a way it was Jericho's organized chaos. There were paints and charcoals scattered all across the room carelessly, half done and near finished paintings leaning against the walls of all shapes and sizes, and scattered polaroid pictures that seemed to gather in the dozens. There were a few dozen that lay on top of each other like messy papers on his nightstand, some were on his dresser, quite a few were on his drawing board.

Everything about the room was just really cozy and small and almost as calming as Jericho himself.

Hot Spot's thoughts were interrupted by Jericho reaching up on the tips of his toes to pat at Isaiah's head, which still had literal flames coming from it because of his stupid fight with Kid Flash.

And then Hot Spot was back to pacing and grumbling about the speedster.

After Isaiah _finally_ noticed the panicked looks Jericho was giving that flickered in between the very flame ridden Hot Spot and the very flammable painting that lay across the walls, Hot Spot took the hint and finally powered down out of politeness.

Jericho sighed and smiled gratefully, smiling warmly up at Hot Spot and sending him a silent message. He always did love Izzy better when he was just Izzy, not Hot Spot. He had beautiful features, and Jericho was always much too shy to ask him to model for a painting, it was a shame he was always powered up.

Hot Spot kept grumbling and glaring angrily at the floor, a few very not so nice words paired with 'stupid redheads' being the most prominent of his mumblings.

Jericho sighed and shook his head, and with a smile he led Izzy to sit leaned against the headboard of Jericho's also very small bed. Jericho easily got Hot Spot to uncross his arms and allow Jericho to hug his waist, sat in Hot Spot's lap. Hot Spot wrapped his arms around Jericho and rested his head on top of the smaller boy's, squeezing tight and enjoying the feeling of someone wanting to get close to him. Jericho's fluffy hair tickled his chin, and he chuckled a bit when Jericho cuddled into his chest.

Hot Spot chuckled again when he felt his foot lying on top of a charcoal pencil that was hidden under the sheets, finding that not _one_ thing in this messy room was sacred when it came to Jericho's messy art supplies. Even Jericho, with his paint stained green T-shirt and his ripped jeans, was constantly covered in marks of beauty and creation. He really did have a gift, and it hurt Hot Spot to see him throw away some of the painting he did - usually the ones painted after he'd woken up from a nightmare. They were always stormy and dark and beautiful, in a weird way. They spoke of more emotion than Jericho allowed himself to share at times.

Hot Spot relaxed into Jericho's embrace, nuzzling his face into Jericho's hair and thinking of the reason why he might've been a little rash. _Perhaps_ he could've stopped the argument had he not begun yelling, and maybe - just _maybe_ \- he could've been in the wrong in what he was yelling about. It was wrong of him to want to leave as well. How on Earth could Hot Spot just leave? Not only did Titans North need him, but he really, really needed Titans North. He'd never been this in control of his anger issues in his entire life, and that was because of _Jericho_.

Jericho, who was now nuzzling into Hot Spot neck and feeling the fabric of his uniform.

Hot Spot smiled. No, he couldn't ever leave Titans North. He couldn't ever imagine leaving _this_.

[Read and Review please!]


	10. A Couple of Useless Lesbians

[I do not own Teen Titans or any characters mentioned in this story. I? Love this couple? Also, for reference, I imagine Jinx fights somewhat like Ty Lee from Avatar: The Last Airbender. No idea why. Anonymous said: _Jinx flirts with Kole while in battle._ ]

Jinx punched, Kole dodged. Jinx dodged, Kole punched. Jinx would hex, Kole would crystallize.

Needless to say, fights between Kole and Jinx were always a treat when Titans North came across the HIVE Five. Both girls were extremely experienced fighters, and they both had similar fighting techniques as well. They were both lithe and acrobatic and it took forever just to land a hit on each other. Physically, that is. Jinx certainly hits on Kole more than should be necessary during battle.

"Oh, I was wondering when you would show up sweetheart." Jinx said in a playful voice as she got into a fighting position and formed hexes around her fingers.

"I'm _not_ your sweetheart! And you're gonna be sorry for trashing that mall, those people didn't do anything to you!" Kole hissed venomously. She took superheroing _much_ more seriously than Jinx took villaining, it was quite comical actually.

Kole suddenly charged at Jinx with a crystallized hand, and Jinx easily jumped up and used Kole's head as a pedestal, launching herself forward in the air before doing a somersault and landing gracefully in a crouch with her hex ready arms behind her.

"You're running out of practice." Jinx commented snarkily as Kole glared up at where she'd landed on the roof of a car.

"And you're running out of time!" Kole yelled as she ran for Jinx again, who met her halfway as they began going at each other again. Kole would punch and swing as much as she wanted, but Jinx blocked and dodged every single one. People often forgot that she was the star student of HIVE academy, but Kole didn't care.

"Geez, do you heroes like, have a course on one-liners and snarky replies? If so I'm afraid you may need to retake it, my dear." Jinx said nonchalantly as she continued dodging every single one of Kole's attacks with her hands behind her back. Suddenly, Jinx appeared behind Kole and kicked her legs out from under her. Before the girl hit the ground, Jinx kicked her again and caused her to crash into the side of the car. This, of course, didn't faze Kole in the slightest. She got up like nothing had happened, ready to fight some more like the survivor she was.

"I personally think you should try a new angle with your lines." Jinx commented.

"Oh yeah? What did you have in mind? Ancient curses?" Kole said snarkily as she crystallized both of her arms like weapons.

"Hm, I do have a few in mind." Jinx said as she sped at Kole with great speed, not even giving the crystal girl enough time to try to block any attack she pulled.

Except Jinx didn't attack, she wrapped one arm around Kole's waist, the other holding her hand and pulling her closer to Jinx as if they were dancing a tango. In her surprise, Kole was unfocused and her hands de-crystallized.

"Are you tired? Because sweetie, you've been running through my mind all day." Jinx said with a sweet and charming smile, very uncharacteristic for her unless she were around Kole.

Suddenly, Kole smirked and Jinx groaned painfully as she was flung back a few feet, Kole having re-crystallized the hand Jinx left alone and punching her hard in the stomach.

"Ugh, you're stronger than you look." Jinx said with a cough as she groggily stood up from where Kole had tossed her.

"Thanks, I get that a lot." Kole said with a smirk and a fighting stance.

"Let's find your weak spot, shall we?" Jinx said, her eyes glowing pink.

"Not today, little witch." A russian voice said strongly from somewhere behind Jinx. Before Jinx knew what was happening she was tossed high in the air, the fear in her body erasing her hexes for a moment as she yelled off her head.

When Jinx finally started falling down, she fell right into the waiting arms of Kole, holding the witch girl bridal style. It was more than a little funny, considering Kole was a bit shorter than most, and _especially_ shorter than Jinx, yet was _easily_ capable of carrying her around like a babydoll.

"My hero!" Jinx said as she laid a hand on her head forlornly, making a scene. Before Jinx could stop it, someone was behind her and cuffing her wrists together.

"What, no! I demand a rematch!" Jinx yelled, three seconds away from blasting the policeman that had cuffed her into sweet oblivion.

Jinx was suddenly stopped, both hex and heart, when she felt Kole press a small kiss to her cheek.

"Don't worry _sweetheart_ , knowing you you'll bust out of jail simply to fight me again." Kole remarked, all of Titans North giggling at how Jinx was still frozen in place.

"You bet I will Kole-die locks." Jinx remarked as she was dragged into the police car. The last Kole saw of her was a flirty wink, and the last Jinx saw of Kole was her rolling eyes and unseeable blush.

[I love them? Read and Review please!]


	11. Omnia Mea ((Kyd Wykkyd Smut))

[NSFW NSFW NSFW NSFW NSFW NSFW NSFW NSFW NSFW NSFW NSFW NSFW NSFW. Anonymous said: _Jerikyd honeymoon smut_. Yeah I? Kinda had a little too much fun with this. I have so many NSFW Kyd Wykkyd headcanons. Don't be afraid to request smut I love writing Kyd smut so much. Because I headcanon him as a Cambion demon ((google it)) there are? So many possibilities? So uh,,,please don't think less of me and take this trash. Read at your own risk and all that, it's smut, so it's purely sex. You know what to expect. Also, I made Kyd able to speak Latin in this since it's the language most associated with demons. I used google translate, which can't be trusted, so I put the direct translation in boxes next to the latin.]

It was like Kyd was trying to force all the love he felt into Jericho, all at once. Jericho had never felt like this before. Sure, he'd had sex he carries a condom in his wallet, c'mon, but he'd never felt anything like this before. This wasn't soft, this wasn't rough, this was heaven and hell and everything in between all of the same time.

"I love you, I love you so much, do you know that Joseph? Do you know that I'd do anything for you, that I'd die for you?" Elliot said from behind Jericho, where he was probably bruising the blonde's ass with how hard he was thrusting.

Yes, _hell yes_ , Jericho knew that Elliot loved him, but he was just _so damn overwhelmed_ with how _amazing_ he felt that all he could do was moan and whimper and thrust back into Elliot frantically.

"God, I love you, I love you so much Joseph. You're beautiful even at your worst. Do you hear me? You're fucking gorgeous and I won't let anyone tell you otherwise." Kyd panted and growled into Joseph's ear, Joseph shivering with the warmth of Elliot's breath before Elliot leaned forward and pressed a soft bite to Jericho's neck.

There was nearly no space in between them, Jericho could feel _everything_ and he never wanted it to stop.

Elliot thrusted into Joseph's tightness over and over and over again, never stopping, never halting, and leaving no time in between the first thrust and the next, sending shockwaves of fiery pleasure through Joseph's spine and into his whole system. Jericho had given up on trying to speak long ago, and was now just moaning and whimpering and gasping with wanton pleasure.

Suddenly, Elliot's hands were gripping onto Joseph's ass and his hips, _hard_. Joseph thought he might actually bruise, but he somehow found that even hotter. Elliot's hands were like hellfire against his skin, like someone had melted ice onto his hips, and Elliot's fingernails were like claws against his flesh.

Elliot held tight onto Joseph's hips and started moving them for the blonde, making Joseph stretch around his length faster, and faster, and fuck-

"Do- AH! Don't s-sto-OP!" Joseph whined and cried, steadily getting hotter and tighter by the second.

Every part of Jericho was burning up, and if he really was going to hell then he was completely content with it. His body was completely covered in prickles and goosebumps that lined his skin, his entire face was flush and overheated from the blush and the sweat that sheened off of his skin, and his ass- _dear fucking god, his ass_. Everything was hot, and sweaty, and _more, please, harder, faster, god Elliot please I'm almost there-_

Suddenly Jericho's arms fell limp out from under him and he was just full out screaming into the comforter, unable to control any part of himself anymore. It was like every part of his body was steadily giving over to Elliot, one way or another. His hips were still high in the air because of Elliot's death grip, his back arching like the panting dog he felt like. Joseph's hands clawed violently into the bed sheets, and he swore for a moment that he actually tore a hole in them.

Elliot leaned over Joseph yet again, getting close up to his ear and just panting and whining the words "I love you, I love you, I love you" over and over again into his ears. It didn't take long for Elliot's pants to become hot growls and moans as he somehow found the energy to speed up and he snuck a hand under Joseph's waist to trail ghostly, teasing touches up his cock and moan even louder when Joseph screamed at the feeling.

Joseph was just gasping, screaming, _aching_ for just a little bit more. He could feel the heat in his stomach grow bigger and overwhelm him even more as he got just that much closer to cumming all over their clean bed sheets.

" _pulchra parum pudici, calidum, tantum amo, agnus venerant durum satis in hoc perfecta mea, stillabit super asinam, quae fucking venerit tibi: meus es tu nosti omnium et omnia mea. [beautiful, sexy, hot, love you so much, gonna come hard enough in this perfect ass that you'll fucking drip my come, everyone will know you're mine, all mine.]_ " Elliot moaned into Joseph's ear, slipping back into latin as he normally did when he got lost in the pleasure. Joseph had no clue was he was saying, but fuck was it hot.

As Elliot spoke everything and nothing into Jericho's ear, Jericho could hear the sound of slapping skin steadily get _louder_ , and _faster_ , and _harder_.

"Mea…! _[Mine…!]_ " Elliot growled as he thrust harder than he had before, reaching around to jack off Joseph properly and practically send the screaming boy into a stupor.

"OMNIA MEA! _[ALL MINE!]_ " He practically screamed, moaning and whimpering as he fucked Joseph into oblivion.

Joseph screamed like a goddamn horror movie victim as he came _hard and long_ on the sheets, thrusting desperately in both directions, not knowing how to choose.

Elliot kept thrusting achingly into Joseph's ass even after he came, not relenting until he practically _roared_ and spilled his cum into Joseph, moaning and thrusting jerkily until he was through.

The two whimpered and panted as they recovered, Elliot collapsing onto Joseph and yet to pull out, wanting to feel himself buried in the other for as long as possible. The two were both panting like dogs, Joseph enjoying the feeling of Elliot's heartbeat against his bare back. Joseph had never been fucked that well before, his eyes kept rolling into his head even during their afterglow, and he had to fight his body from blacking out from the pleasure he'd been recovering from.

Joseph felt like his spirit were leaving his body, like he was floating in space. Elliot finally decided to pull out of Jericho, his arms creaking with the effort as Jericho whimpered at the terrible feeling of being empty again. The two finally rolled over, Jericho cuddling up to Elliot's bare chest and nuzzling up to him everywhere that he could, just enjoying the feeling of their skin rubbing together. Elliot wrapped at arm around his husband, kissing his sweat sticking hair and breathing heavily into it.

"…mea _[mine]_." He whispered to himself like an afterthought as he smiled with a shit eating grin.

[Also, I would just like to say: I am a sucker for subby Kyd. Someone come and throw something in my inbox involving that, please. Just give me an excuse to write it. Please excuse me while I hide from this shitstorm I wrote forever.]


	12. Merry Christmas?

[I do not own Teen Titans or any characters in this story. I swear that I love See-More with all my heart it's just so difficult for me to write for him and I don't know why. Anonymous said: Seemore _teaches Lightning about Christmas. It's cute and fluffy._ ]

When Lightning said he wasn't 'up to date' on human customs, See-More definitely expected some confusion, but never this.

Tavis Williams didn't know what Christmas was.

So, obviously, the first thing See-More did was invite Lightning on a walk through the park that had been lit up with Christmas lights. Lightning grumbled and pouted the entire time, acting like a child as he normally did when he didn't get his way. He didn't bother with proper clothing, his elemental abilities caused all other weather to be ineffective against him, so there was no real need for him to change out of his normal attire.

The yellow boy spluttered and broke from his angry facade when a leaf hit him in the face.

"I do not understand, how do you take joy in this ridiculousness? It makes no sense! Why put off an entire month to celebrate a fat red man in a suit who break into other's houses? And why do you spend money on these useless decorations that you only put out one time out of the year? And- why are you laughing at me?" Lightning demanded, putting two hands on his hips.

"You're completely insufferable sometimes." See-More answered with a laugh, stopping to lean against a bit of railing over the frozen pond below them and staring reminiscently up at the lights above them and sipping on some hot chocolate he'd stolen bought.

Lightning rolled his eyes, annoyed that he didn't get a real explanation.

"…these things…make you…happy? Correct?" Lightning questioned as he fiddled with his fingers, also leaning on the rail.

"…You could say that, yeah. It brings back better memories, from when I was a kid. The point of all this isn't that it makes sense Tav, it's about how it makes you feel." See-More explained still not looking away from the pretty light show in front of them.

"…Then I _suppose_ , if they make you happy, they cannot be all bad." Lightning admitted as he moved toward See-More and wrapped an arm around his waist, pulling the small boy toward him and letting his natural heat warm him a bit. See-More smiled and sighed, nuzzling into Lightning with closed eyes.

"I don't know about that, I mean, _you_ make me happy." See-More said with a grin.

"How dare- I- you- ugh!" Lightning grumbled indignantly as See-More laughed at how easy it was to get him worked up over nothing.

"You know, there is one christmas tradition that I'm pretty sure you'll enjoy." See-More commented to Lightning, who raised an eyebrow.

"Unlikely." He said staley.

See-More chuckled and rolled his eyes before he gestured for Lightning to look over to the many kissing couples around the park, all stood under a strange green and red ornament. The same type of ornament that was hung above See-More and Lightning's heads.

See-More ducked down and snuck his way toward Lightning's face from where Lightning was still leaned on the rails, smiling sweetly before kissing the elemental, leaving the taste of mint chapstick on Lightning's lips.

Neither noticed, but the lights above began to hiss and crackle and See-More's hair began to frizz up with static electricity, neither of them caring as they stayed as close together as possible. They did notice when an entire line of lights burst to pieces above them, causing them to pull away and look up.

"Lightning, again?" See-More whined as he attempted to straighten his hair back again

[Read and Review?]


	13. Baby, Hold Me Closer

[I do not own Teen Titans or any characters mentioned in this story. This one was just kind of everywhere? Take this I guess. So this was for a set of song prompts I was doing. The request was BBJer for the song Closer by Halsey ft. The Chainsmokers.]

Beast Boy stood by the closed door of a hotel room, scuffing his shoes, confused with his hand still resting limply on the doorknob.

The Titans had sent Jericho and Beast Boy on an undercover mission at a hotel in Gotham. Robin had managed to find a lead on who Red-X could possibly be, and Beast Boy and Jericho were sent in to make friendly with the guests in the party room of the hotel to possible persuade information out of the drunk party goers. Beast Boy and Jericho were sent in because out of everyone, they were the friendliest and best at persuasion.

Beast Boy had been equipped with a holo-ring that changed him drastically. His skin was olive, his hair was brown, his ears were rounded and his fangs were gone. He was a normal boy. All it took for Jericho, of course, was some makeup and a flirty attitude to make sure no one knew who he really was. Beast Boy had enjoyed this mission much more than any of the others, he was able to feel like a normal boy for once in his life, and Jericho and he were able to just have fun and party for most of the night, it was fun.

Beast Boy thought it was, at least. Jericho had been smiling and laughing and hanging off of Beast Boy's arm for most of the night, but suddenly the noise of the music was cut through by the sound of Jericho's pounding footsteps as he ran away from Beast Boy to hide in their hotel room.

Beast Boy walked in through the doors to see Jericho's makeup smeared off angrily, the small blonde boy with his knees pulled to his chest and his head bowed down as he sat huffily against the headboard of the bed they had agreed to sharing.

Which led to where Beast Boy was now, subconsciously scratching at the gold plastic of the doorknob and wondering what on earth he'd done wrong.

A deep sigh echoed through the room before Beast Boy managed to make his way over to where Jericho was sitting on the bed. The bed dipped and creaked around Jericho's small frame that was made smaller by his position as he tried to ignore the feeling of Beast Boy's worried gaze on him.

Beast Boy leaned back on the headboard just as Jericho did, sighing out of his nose as he stared worriedly at the ceiling. The olive boy had found that Jericho had a very special skill. Without a word, without a glance, without a sound, he made Beast Boy feel like he'd just committed something terrible, something he couldn't ever undo.

"…Jay?" Beast Boy said in a near whispering whimper, laying one hand on the blonde's frail shoulder. Beast Boy built himself up for whatever Jericho had to throw at him. He was a Teen Titan, he could handle fists, he could handle yelling, he could handle fighting.

Beast Boy couldn't handle the fact that he'd somehow made Jericho cry.

Beast Boy's hand shook along with Jericho's shoulder as the boy starting quietly hiccupping, his shoulders and back moving up and down in uneven patterns.

Finally, Jericho brought his face to look up at Beast Boy's. Tears ran sadly down the pale face, Jericho's eyes boring into Beast Boy's soul with a great sadness. After a few moments of staring, Jericho managed to bring his shaky hand up for Beast Boy to see.

 _Why would you say something like that?_

At Beast Boy's bewildered look, the ever patient blonde boy continued.

 _Why would you ever say that you thought metahumans were disgusting?_

Beast Boy closed his eyes and sighed.

"…You don't get it. Jericho, I'm…I'm green! I'm a green, pointy eared, fanged freak! I've grown up my whole life being told that, and I've learned to believe it. Those people down there feel the same way, so why should I lie to them?" Beast Boy answered with a strong voice before seeing the way Jericho shook his head at the superhero as if Jericho didn't know who he was anymore.

 _You're not the only metahuman, Garfield._

Beast Boy sighed again.

"No, I'm not. I'm just by far the most unlucky."

Beast Boy was pulled out of his own pity by the feeling of Jericho's hand slowly, steadily, softly making its way down his humanly olive toned skin to his hand, lifting their hands up together. Jericho had stopped crying, and now stared numbly at where he'd made it so that their hands were perfectly symmetrical, palms laying against each other mid-air in between them. Jericho didn't dare look at Beast Boy's face, just staring intently at his faux olive palm.

Jericho slowly reached over and slipped off the holo-ring, not once blinking as Beast Boy's skin flashed back into neon green, his sharp fingernails coming back into reality. Beast Boy turned his head away, determined not to look at what he really was. He was inevitably pulled back however when he felt Jericho's soft, baby skin curling around his to intertwine their fingers together, Jericho smiling a sad melancholic bit.

 _This is what I fell in love with. You are what I fell in love with. This green, ridiculously cute, stupidly funny person with claws, fangs, and pointed ears._

Jericho signed as he finally look up at Beast Boy with tired eyes and an equally tired frown.

 _I don't think you understand it. I adore every part of you, not out of just being okay with it, but out of love. Why can't you?_

Beast Boy wanted to turn away. He wanted to storm out and huff and puff and forget this conversation like he normally could, except this was Joey. This was Joey with his sickeningly sweet smile and his angel face telling Garfield that he loved him with as much sincerity as he could manage.

Jericho sighed this time, seeing that Garfield was frozen and wouldn't answer anytime soon.

Jericho didn't dare let go of Gar's hand, creeping closer to him and burying himself into his side, stealing his warmth, trying to ignore his aching heart.

Beast Boy couldn't dare move, so instead he pulled Jericho small body to sit in his lap, brushing his free hand through the blonde's hair.

"…I love you too…"

Jericho smiled just a bit. Beast Boy wanted to make it up to him so badly.

"…What can I…?"

Jericho let out an airy breath as he relaxed against Beast Boy, nearly falling asleep in the dark, warm room of the hotel.

… _baby, hold me closer._

[This was,,,cheesy. So, so very cheesy. I remember physically cringing as I wrote this, I didn't like how it came out at all. Read and Review.]


	14. The Great Opossum Threat of 2017

[I do not own Teen Titans or any characters mentioned in this story. Anonymous said: _*Depeche Mode's Personal Jesus plays ominously as I waltz into your inbox* Isaiah gets stuck in a vent trying to grab an opossum that's been rustling around in there for weeks. the outcome if for YOU to decide._ I had? So much fun writing this? This is my latest fic, so I'll keep updating this story when I write more requests on my tumblr. Feel free to send me one in the reviews or on my tumblr gaybaconprincess.]

"It'll be fine, he said. It's just a dumb animal, he said." Isaiah mocked in a high pitched voice, squirming in the vent he was stuck in with his plot to murder The Herald still fresh in his mind.

There had been an opossum stuck in the vents of Titans Tower for a while now, and everyone had finally gotten sick of it. Who did they send to crawl through the vents and catch the mangly creature? Not Jericho, not the shortest person on their team who could easily manage to actually _fit into_ the vents. Not Herald, the person who suggested the idea that was doomed from the start. No, everyone took a vote and _Isaiah_ was sent into the vents.

Needless to say, the boy who was already boiling with anger was half tempted to power up and set the vents aflame.

Isaiah, being Isaiah, was much too large to actually fit into the vents and managed to get himself stuck just far enough to be out of reach for anyone to pull him through. Scratch that - _Mal fucking Duncan_ managed to get Isaiah stuck, there was no way in hell Isaiah was going to take blame for his current position when he'd have been just fine with the opossum staying in the vents and dying by itself.

Meanwhile, while Hot Spot was busy squirming uselessly and conjuring up just how he was going to enact his revenge on his idiot leader, Herald was just below where the vent was and attempting to find a way to get Isaiah out of it.

'Attempting' - he was really holding a hand over his mouth and nearly passing out from the force it took him not to burst into annoying laughter.

From the corner of Mal's eye, he could just see Jericho standing with his arms crossed and with his hip angled, giving Mal 'the look'.

"Oh- C'mon! Look I'm trying to get him out alright? I've got the blueprints for the vent system pulled up on the computer and I'm giving him directions!" Herald defended weakly, failing to faze Jericho's glare in the slightest.

A loud bumping sound as if Hot Spot had jerkily banged his head on the top of the vent sounded through the tower, amplified by the echo that came with being in a vent, and Herald burst into cackles.

"That's what you get for eating all the cereal this morning you-!" Herald began loudly, cupping a hand over his mouth to amplify his volume before he froze and stared in fear at Jericho's ever darkening glare.

His glare that was darkening both in the sense that he was angry, and in the sense that his eyes were slowly fading to black as his powers activated.

Herald suddenly turned around to face Jericho and held his hands up like a mime, halting Jericho's near attempt to literally knock some sense into his friend with a quick 'allow me'. Herald hit himself over the side of his head with a loud smack and gave a weak, pleading smile and jazz hands to Jericho, hoping his self inflicted punishment would stop Jericho from playing the parent and possessing Herald _again_. Herald let out a deep sigh of relief as Jericho was seemingly sated with this action.

"What on Earth is all of this noise?" Red Star said through his thick accent as he came through the door to their living room and look bewilderingly at the sight of Herald still posing and Jericho slowly turning his black eyes back to white.

"Izzy McGuire here managed to get himself stuck in the vents." Mal answered, jabbing a finger toward the vents themselves.

"The vents that you got me stuck in!" Hot Spot reminded with a muffled yell through the ventilation system.

"Ugh, geez Spotty- could you at least have the courtesy to suffer in silence? It's too early to be woken up by tweedle dum and tweedle dumber." Kole whined in a baby voice as she tiredly jabbed a finger at both the vent and Mal.

"Um, rude?" Mal interjected before he went right back to analyzing the blueprints laid out on the computer.

'Kole, it's three in the afternoon, you should have already been awake anyway.' Jericho signed to his sleepy pink haired friend, who was already yawning and trudging toward the couch where she would inevitably fall asleep again.

"Don't care." Kole yawned, flopping onto the couch and ignoring the scene going on behind her.

"Will one of you bozos please just go get Toni? She's the only person with any common sense around here!" Hot Spot yelled from his uncomfortable position that he knew would leave his joints aching painfully later. The flaming boy could _feel_ Jericho's indignant glare toward his place in the vents.

"The only person with common sense and the power to actually _reach me_ in the vents." Hot Spot corrected, not actually seeing it but knowing Jericho sighed and shrugged helplessly, knowing his stunted height wasn't going to help their situation in the least.

"Your queen has arrived!" Argent called suddenly as she came through the doors of the living room, appearing out of nowhere like a fairy godmother.

Argent stared saucer eyed at the scene set before her, accompanied by the obvious notion that the banging coming from the vents was probably caused by Jericho, Herald, and Hot Spot. As were _most_ of their shenanigans.

"Sweet Jesus, you two are like the three stooges without any of the comedy." Argent said flatly with a roll of her eyes as she approached the vent closest to Herald where Hot Spot had presumably been stuck and already reaching out her red plasma energy to get him out.

"Wait!" Hot Spot yelled as if he were Spartan, stopping Toni in her tracks.

Inside the vents, Hot Spot was having a glaring showdown with the opossum that got him into this mess. The black and white mongrel had a coat of silky fur, nothing befitting a trash eating monster, and in his grubby hands, the animal was holding Hot Spot's missing ring that he'd brought from India.

"Get back here you little snot!" Isaiah cried, using the force of his frustration and anger to finally free his arms and uselessly stretch out all of his limbs to reach the opossum.

The opossum was just barely out of his straining reach, and the animal stuck its tongue out and blew a raspberry with an evil glint in it's eye, waving around the ring in front of Isaiah's face before it disappeared further into the vents.

With a few more minutes of loud struggling and grunts of anger, the opossum came to realize that Isaiah was indeed, stuck. The opossum them decided to scurry its way _back_ to Hot Spot, and wave the ring in his face some more, sticking its tongue out and making cartoonish sounding cackling sounds that were almost infuriating enough to rival Herald's.

With one last grunt of effort, Hot Spot squirmed around uselessly a little more before his elbow knocked the wrong screw, and the entire system seemed to groan in agony.

Both Isaiah and the opossum looked at each other wide eyed, gritting their teeth at what was going to happen next.

"Oh no." They both seemed to mouth in unison before the ventilation shaft came tumbling down from the ceiling, leaving Isaiah laying painfully in a heap of broken metal, but above all, free from his steel prison.

Despite all the pain surging through his nerves, he still managed to reach out from the rubble and wrap his hand around the opossum's pink tail.

"Gotcha!" Hot Spot yelled breathlessly, his face covered in dust and his joints screaming at him as the opossum hung helplessly by his tail and didn't even attempt struggling, opting instead to hide his eyes with his grubby little pink hands.

"Amazing. You are the paragon of a hero, Isaiah." Argent muttered with another roll of her eyes. Isaiah didn't care, he was proud of himself, he'd caught Titans North most at large thief.

As Hot Spot panted with the effort it took to slow down his still adrenaline pumped heartbeat from falling from such a height, the opossum took one hand off of its eye so that it could pull the ring out from out of nowhere and slip it back onto one of Isaiah's dark fingers with a shy smile.

"Uh...thanks?" Isaiah said lamely. Suddenly, the opossum slipped right out of Hot Spot's grip and was scurrying up and down his shirt and around his waist and under his arm and everywhere else, faster than a flash, before it finally settled in the crook of Isaiah's neck and started nuzzling into his cheek.

"UM- what?" Isaiah said startled as he froze from the surprise of four grabby feet scurrying all over his body and then halting in the matter of two seconds.

"Aw, I think he likes you Izzy!" Kole called teasingly from her place on the couch.

Suddenly Jericho nearly teleported to where Hot Spot was, already scratching the dirty animal under its chin.

"Oh no- No way! We are not- we can't- THIS THING IS A VILLAIN! Jericho! Stop scratching it!" Hot Spot cried helplessly, his voice raising nearly an entire octave in an attempt to get Jericho away from the mangy animal.

Suddenly, the opossum scurried around again, stopping when it was right in Hot Spot's face, holding on by the front of his shirt with big, pleading puppy dog eyes.

It took nearly an entire five minutes, but inevitably Isaiah sighed dramatically and leant his head back in defeat.

"You are _not_ sleeping in my bed." He said forcefully.

[I swear I didn't mean to give Hot Spot a trashy pet it just kind of happened. Read and Review?]


End file.
